


Merry Christmas, Haruto

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas in their new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Haruto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



The problem with oversleeping was that it really messed up your schedule.

Haruto paced, and paced some more. Kousuke wasn't answering his phone, but he was only maybe three minutes later than Haruto'd hoped, to be fair. They'd stayed up way too late, sitting on the windowsill, watching the snow fall. Talking softly about nothing, and everything. What they wanted to do with their new place. Colours and furniture. (It was pretty bare, currently. Haruto's bed, a couple scraps of furniture like table and chairs, and not much else.) 

Haruto'd shivered, and Kousuke'd instantly taken off his jacket... Stupid lion had then lied cheerfully that he was fine and didn't need anything more than his arm around Haruto. But Haruto'd caught him hiding a shiver, and so Haruto got up and got them a blanket to share, instead, because neither wanted to close the window and lose the lamplight shining softly through the snow, and after THAT they'd gotten into, er, further things with each other. 

Where the hell _was_ his stupid lion? They had to go! Rinko-chan was going to _glare_ at them if they were late for Christmas dinner! 

...speaking of stupid, though. Haruto touched the tender spot on his cheekbone again and winced, again. Probably should stop doing that. But he'd had to scramble to get milk while Kousuke had raced in the other direction to get a roast chicken, and there'd been a purse snatcher. Apprehending the purse snatcher and dropping him off with a nearby cop hadn't been any trouble, but when he'd returned it to the young lady she'd promptly smacked him in the face with it. After he'd squawked at her to ask why on earth would he return it if he'd stolen it in the first place, she grudgingly apologised.

Anyway. There was an insulated bag on the counter with the milk in it and some butter, too, because Rinko-chan had sent him another panicked text, but luckily they already had some butter in the fridge. And his face hurt. And where was his lion?!

\- their ricketty wooden door burst open and Kousuke fell inside, the knees of his jeans grubby, blood streaking his hands and one side of his face. He had a bag dangling from one arm and his jacket was folded oddly at the waist. His chest rose and fell like he'd run at least the last six blocks. His eyes were wild.

"Kousuke!" Haruto yelped, materialising next to him without remembering passing through the intervening space. "What -"

Kousuke looked down at Haruto's hand on his shoulder, then his eyes came up to meet Haruto's. He blinked, shook his head. "It's okay," he said hurriedly. "Not mine. Well, most of it isn't."

He unfolded his jacket, and a tiny ginger and white - and red - kitten mewed up at Haruto.

Haruto's jaw dropped, then he pulled Kousuke's arm. "Come on. Bathroom." 

* * * 

Cleaning up revealed an ugly, but no longer bleeding, cut down the kitten's side. Kousuke was a little more complicated, but nothing of his was terribly serious. Just a few scrapes and bumps. They moved back to their tiny kitchen table. The kitten sat next to the fridge and sniffed suspiciously at a small blue bowl containing scraps of tuna. 

"Don't say it, don't say it, that's just what happens when you dive ahead of a car to pick up a kitten," Kousuke protested when Haruto was clearly getting too fussy for his tastes. "And besides, you-?" 

He touched Haruto's cheekbone lightly, a half inch or so above the hot sore spot, and Haruto sighed. He explained. 

Kousuke laughed. "Clearly neither of us should leave the house alone any more." 

"Deal," Haruto said promptly, and from the look on his face, that surprised and pleased Kousuke just as much as it did him. 

Kousuke leaned in and brushed his lips gently against Haruto's, and Haruto lost the next ten seconds or so very pleasantly. 

"Haruto."

"Yes?"

"You know Rinko-chan's going to kill us, right?" 

He gulped. "She'll understand. I'll call her. We can't just leave him here." 

Kousuke smiled like a sunrise. "I'll put up a couple signs tomorrow, but - we can keep him, right? If no one claims him? He's so strong and brave, Haruto, and he's cuddly, too, he let me pick him up and barely scratched me at all!" 

Haruto was about to refute that, given the two inch long scratch on the back of Kousuke's hand, but his idiot looked so happy. "If you name him Lion," he said at last.

Kousuke snorted, then crowed a soft happy sound. "Deal." 

* * * 

An hour or so later, their entire family had crowded into their little apartment, and Rinko-chan had already smacked him twice about how cold the food now was (but she'd also kissed him on the cheek), and Wajima was nearly asleep on the couch, and Koyomi-chan had smiled and fixed up the display of seashells that he'd been trying to get right for the last day, and Shunpei had exclaimed most gratifyingly over their little tree, and Kousuke had the kitten snoozing peacefully on his shoulder. 

...best Christmas ever.

Haruto took a small sprig of mistletoe out of his pocket and held it up over Kousuke's head. Kousuke grinned, and swallowed his mouthful of whatever it was he was eating (no doubt it was "plus mayonnaise", whatever it was). 

"Happy Christmas, Kousuke," he said softly, then claimed a kiss.

Kousuke's eyes were still closed when he pulled back. The corners of his lips turned up as he opened them again, a dreamy, content expression on his face. He cupped the kitten carefully with one hand, and reached the other up to touch Haruto's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Haruto."


End file.
